


make it right

by yugkooker



Category: ARMY - Fandom, GOT7, ahgase - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkooker/pseuds/yugkooker
Summary: prince yugyeom is in a hurry to find a new wife so that he can become king yet, jungkook (a slayer) has other plans in store. he shows up to yugyeoms palace with a bouquet of flowers stolen from the palace garden and yugyeom becomes intrigued with what jungkooks motives are.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, yugkook - Relationship, yugyeom jungkook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“thank you for coming by, an escort shall lead you on your way.”

“thank you prince yugyeom, farewell.” she smiled as she bid her goodbye and walked away. god, finally. yugyeoms cheeks hurt from smiling and giving the several women his time of day today. although tiring, the grin of satisfaction on his fathers face impacts him in an unusual way. a way that makes the prince wish he were never born into this lifestyle.

“well done son,” he begins while yugyeom turns to face him. “Once we find a woman of your taste to marry off all will be well.”

“of course, after all i cant rule this lonesome country without a partner.” yugyeom gazes around the common area of the palace filled with maids and guards doing their duties and filling in the spots of women that idled around just before.

“correct, today was a good start. this journey will cease to be a good one.”

yugyeom holds eye contact a moment longer before walking away. he uses this time of his blissful loneliness to fix his bangs and think of what to eat. it’s hard to be perfect but easy to look it. “maybe a burge-”

“am i interrupting?” a voice breaks through a bouquet of (very very familiar) flowers in front of yugyeom. regardless of the scare, yugyeoms height and the bowing gesture of the unknown boy only had him being curious and confused.

“who are you?” yugyeom leans forward a tad, to take a closer look over the flowers. a span of movement leads the two to come face to face in a spur of seconds. large doe eyes staring in yugyeoms full of excitement, wonder, and adventure.

“my name is jungkook, i’ve come to meet you.” the boy, jungkook, muses yet does not settle yugyeom’s confusion. “here,” he hands over the bouquet that yugyeom takes.

“th-thanks… Jungkook.” yugyeom is confused but more than intrigued by this large eyed man. his hair wavy and long, his clothes suiting one of mischief. as well, what catches his eye the most is the dagger sitting in the sheath of his belt. ah, a slayer. _oh would my father be so angry seeing me here with you…_

“you’re welcome cutie, sorry for my late appearance on your hunt. i’ll see you around!” Jungkook smiles and yugyeom takes a picture mentally. full dimples and white big teeth, resembling a bunny or something. with the thought of jungkook’s smile sitting on yugyeoms mind, he hadn’t noticed right away that jungkook was walking away until he’d been too far to catch.

“that was the most random experience i’ve had…” yugyeom looks down at the bouquet in his hands, the itchy feeling that he’s seen these flowers somewhere before. nevertheless, they were beautiful and alive and screamed colourful against jungkooks outfit of all black. yugyeom walks more into the common area that leads straight out into the garden, his eyes gazing around until he finally catches who he’s looking for.

“Bambam!” he calls out. in return, bambam turns to smile at yugyeom and bows for a moment before gazing at the flowers in his hands.

“Ah, prince hey! did you want me to display those in a vase?” bambam fixes his beret as he questioned the other. yugyeom nods in delight, getting excited about the idea and never letting the image of jungkook get out of his head.

“alright, i got you. did you pick these out yourself?” bambam asks as he grabs the bouquet and eyeing the various flowers together.

“no, someone had brought them to me.” yugyeom replies sheepishly, a tinge of pink warms his cheeks and confusion erupts within him at the reaction. on the other hand, bambam quirks up a brow and gives yugyeom a knowing-narrowing look.

“they look exactly like the flowers i’ve grown in your garden…” bambam shrugs and hums as he turns away. “anyway, ill display them in the vase on your windowsill in a bit.”

“thanks bam,” yugyeom smiles. it is odd that the familiarity of those flowers confused both bambam and himself. if that boy, jungkook, stole them from yugyeoms own garden it’d be disappointing. also upsetting, its trespassing and the guy already looked off from his outfit. “a slayer… what are you doing introducing yourself to me..” yugyeom wonders outloud after bambam had left to tend to other plants.

the sun setting sets an alarm in yugyeom, urging him to go and get ready for bed. honestly, he just wants to shower and soak up the warmth to wash away his stress from his father. in the kingdom of asteri, it is well known that the royal family are respected and loved. the kingdom is happy and relaxed and away from all things opposite. this is until yugyeoms older brother, mark, had left his duty to be the next in line as king months before. yugyeom never blamed his brother and understood why he chose to leave, if yugyeom could he would leave as well. although everything is seemingly perfect, their father had other plans for the two. its depressing to know that a father plans out his own childrens lives in accordance to his own wishes and desires. now that mark had left, yugyeom holds that huge pressure under the glare of his dad. “time to find a wife, son.” is repeatedly said.

“look at these women, aren’t they lovely?”

“listen son, your mother is ill and im getting there. it is time to marry off and be the new king.”

“dont be like your brother.”

yugyeom releases an exasperated sigh as he steps into his room, cleaner than before his shower. he notes the chilliness of the night and throws on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. he enjoyed this pair of clothing because it screamed normal boy, not the prince. he opened the door to the balcony, taking in the bouquet sitting under the starry sky in a tall silver vase in the corner. “bambam, you never disappoint” yugyeom murmurs.

he looks down at the massive garden he was in hours before with the other, smiling to himself at how relaxing this moment is. the garden was full of herbs and flowers that produced the greatest of smells and are only accessible to royalty. it makes yugyeom feel literally shitty because of the hierarchy he lives in. when he becomes king he wants to better this kingdom, spread the wealth and fix the collective properties of the citizens. he wants to help and make things better.

his eyes catch movement within the plants and automatically guesses it to be an animal. the more the movement continued, the more human the ‘animal’ had looked. it was a familiar look and the angle he was in felt like dé ja vu. “j-jungkook?” he whispered. he was in shock and watched as the other began picking flowers from the garden and it became clear, he had picked flowers from the royal garden and put it together as a bouquet. “Hey! stop it!” yugyeom whisper yelled. jungkook froze and the waves of his hair swung as he turned his head to gaze at yugyeom. pure shock and embarrassment warmed jungkooks face as he dropped the bag he held filled with flowers.

“i-i can explain,” he begins but notices that yugyeoms expression had become grim and annoyed. jungkook hesitates before jumping up and landing on the fence of the balcony in a crouched position in front of yugyeom, being the one to tower over the prince now. yugyeom hitches his breath and instinctively moves a tad bit back. he remembers that the boy was a slayer and had the flexibility, skills, and power to do a lot. hence, making that jump possible. “this is so humiliating, i was getting more flowers for you…”

“from the royal garden?” yugyeom pointedly stares at the garden then back at jungkook. “my friend works hard on growing those flowers, theyre special and unique and paint the image of the castle.”

jungkook lowers his head, a flustered smile on his lips as he reaches out to scratch the back of his own head. “im so sorry,” he sighed.

yugyeom bites his lip and tilts his head. a slight gesture but one jungkook catches and finds uniquely attractive. “why are you here jungkook?”

“i’ve had my eye on you, prince.” jungkook answers immediately.

“thats suspicious coming from a slayer,” yugyeom nods his head toward the dagger engraved with unique designs, showing its inheritable culture.

“it’s not like that, you’re cute. im cute. we’re cute.” jungkook shrugs, moving his position to sit on the railing in front of the other. yugyeom takes this moment to eye jungkook. other than his long wavy hair sculpting his face nicely, the boy had a beautiful smile. his clothes being his uniform of black rugged jeans, the belt with the dagger, and a tucked in button up that was rolled up at the sleeves. he was a man, but this man intrigued yugyeom in weird ways. they’ve just met hours before and yet here they are, at yugyeoms balcony having a conversation.

the motive is the question. “im looking for a wife jung-”

“i can be a great wife,” he interjects before yugyeom could finish. yugyeom pauses, his face warming and his mind racing. he doesn’t know what to say. he’s always been attracted to men and women but not in the romantic way, he hasn’t felt romance nor gave it attention. his sexuality is unknown to him although his father believes hes the normative traditional heterosexual in search of a queen. “i’m kidding, prince. i’m bored with my slayer life and i want a friend. you’re perfect. imagine it, a slayer and a prince! friends!” jungkook emphasizes the word friends.

“friends?” yugyeom ponders on the idea. before he can communicate his answer, the door to his bedroom on the inside opens and his fathers voice echoes in.

“yug?” the prince turns his gaze to the inside and smiles softly at his father. the king realizes his son is out and about on the balcony as it is a routine for yugyeom to do every night. “get to bed, you have a long day tomorrow.” the door shuts and yugyeom lets out a sigh of relief. “as i was saying-”

jungkook’s presence was gone. it felt as if he were just a dream and yugyeom was talking to the clouds. he looked around, up and down, side to side. there was no sign of the boy. “where’s you go?” yugyeom mumbles as he arches himself and rests his chin on his hand as his elbows rested on the railing. “weird dude, but i guess we’re friends now.”

it really did feel like that interaction was nothing but a dream and when yugyeom woke up the next morning, the nostalgic warmth he felt made it more dream like. after breakfast and the usual morning routine, yugyeom heads out of the palace and walks to the library. one thing he enjoyed about asteri is the relax and genuine kindness the civilians held. all of them greeted yugyeom but never would pester him or crowd him. they respected him. it was a flustering and overwhelming feeling when he was a teen but now as an adult, hes matured and begun to understand he is who he is and he must accept it. anyone would kill to be in his shoes and so he has to be grateful and humble in the position he has.

the library finally in view, yugyeom speeds up his pace a bit until reaching the entrance. he walks in and greets the librarians who reciprocate the greeting. the library is beautiful and large. it was round and had books lined up on shelves of the walls all around as well as shorter separate-isle shelves for more to read. there’s desks and scattered areas of couches for people to sit and read and do homework with the use of the books. an area off to the side was meant for those in science to configure potions together from the use of instructional books. it’s the one place yugyeom grew up and truly felt nostalgic to be in.

walking into the isles, his hand dusted along as he traced the crevice of each book he passed by. he gazed up at the signs that indicated each genre each isle held and wondered where the ‘nonfiction’ was. once he found it, he walked in and read the tinier signs sticking out and reading out the sub genres. he eyed them closely before finding what he was looking for.

slayer

and right in that spot he found a book a little high up. info on slayer skills, life, & culture for dummies.

yugyeom bites the inside of his cheek to hold back a shy smile. he was in a predicament now. regardless of how tall he is, the shelves are taller than him and just his luck - the book he wants is up high and out of his reach. he raises his arm up and stretches as far as he could. “im so c-close…” he groans as he continuously feathers his fingers against the book but not solidly grabbing it successfully. he was so concentrated on grabbing the book that he was taken aback by surprise as he was carried up by arms that weren’t extremely muscular but strong nonetheless. he looks down and sees those same strands of wavy hair.

“c'mon prince grab the book before i-i drop you…” yugyeom blinks and realizes the position both boys were in and scurries himself to pull out the book.

“got it!” he exclaimed and was quickly put back down, his feet kissing the ground. “th-thanks… what are you doing here? were you following me?”

“what are you doing reading a book about me?” jungkook interjects as he expresses a sweet smirk. yugyeom gets an odd feeling in his gut and mentally kicks it away.

“it’s not about you… it’s about slayers.” yugyeom narrows his gaze as he grips the book in his hands in front of his chest.

“i’m a slayer, therefore it is about me. you interested in me already prince?” jungkook leans back against the wood of the shelf, being careful on knocking anything over. he crosses his arms over his chest and leans his head back slightly while eyeing yugyeom. on the other hand. the prince is flustered and blushing and he knows jungkook is eating at the situation. he’s obviously enjoying it and yugyeom just wants to leave and hide from his embarrassment. “yah relax, come.”

jungkook stands straight and begins walking away toward the main area of the library where yugyeom walked in before. yugyeom follows jungkook and they head over to two couches that sat close together but facing each other. jungkook pats one of them and sits down in the other, the gesture telling yugyeom to sit in the one he touched. yugyeom sits and looks at jungkook across from him. jungkook rests his head against his hand as his elbow rested on the arm of the couch. jungkook nods at yugyeom before closing his eyes with a soft smile on his lips. “read on prince, i’ll be here if you have questions.”

yugyeom felt awkward and held the book closed on his lap. he watched jungkook and how his breathing pattern was too mathematically perfect. he also realized how beautiful jungkook’s nose is and that he had the urge to just touch it. he shook his head and looks down at the book in his lap and opens it. he flips through the table of contents and reads. the thing about reading is you get invested in the words inked on the pages and dont realize the world outside spinning around you. you’re deep in and the images you make up in your head cloud your vision and mingle with what the words describe. its a beautiful and privileging experience and one yugyeom indulged himself into with this book. he looks up chapters later and glances at jungkook.

jungkook is asleep, napping away. the breathing pattern the same. the rise and fall of his chest screams at yugyeom to cuddle and join in the nap but he holds himself back. he doesn’t understand why hes thinking these things or even reading this book. yes it is about him, he wants to understand him. he doesn’t understand why other than that he is intrigued by jungkook and finds him having an aura that pulls yugyeom straight in. he wants to know jungkook.

yugyeom sighs and frowns as he looks back down at the pages opened up in front of him. he remembers his brother mark. mark had left the palace for a man. he was younger than mark but older than yugyeom. a handsome guy from another kingdom of acceptance and adaptability to breaking norms such as having a heterosexual couple be in ruling. unlike yugyeom’s father, he seethed at the idea and wanted to pull many measure on not allowing the relationship. then mark left and never came back. yugyeom  
never understood the idea of having a boyfriend or a girlfriend or any romantic partner in particular. but, he imagined himself now with jungkook in the position mark was with that other boy. his name was youngjae.

slayers are an interesting group of people. they hold duties of protection - well originally they did. each kingdom had their own clan of slayers. they were basically the military for each kingdom who swore to protect through the use of their inherited daggers and dragons. this privilege quickly vanished when they had begun to go against this loyalty to every kingdom. they had made their own clan, their own community, and then a village. this village became a kingdom and they call it duskati. they remain their and travel each kingdom to find ruins of jewels, gold, and luxury to keep.

and here is yugyeom, the prince of asteri and next in line to the throne, sitting with a slayer himself.

“father would kill me…” yugyeom chuckles sarcastically. he feels like acid is running down his throat and his stomach churning. the pressure on his shoulders overwhelming him to the max. his hands shook as he felt his heart vibrate. he doesn’t understand why this anxiousness waved over him, the mere thought of jungkook having him react this way is too odd and just adding onto his distress. what confuses him more is the magic jungkook holds as he grabs yugyeoms hand and kneels down infront of the prince.

“yugyeom? whats wrong?” jungkook tightens his hold on yugyeoms hand. his warmth hugging yugyeom all over. he’s shaking and he doesn’t like this. jungkook doesn’t like this situation either. he feels awkward but also feels a sense of having to help him. jungkook uses his free hand to grab the book and close it then put it aside on a short table. he then pulls yugyeom up to his feet and lead him out of the library. the fresh air hits them both and yugyeom begins to relax. yugyeom stops and looks down, breathing in the healthy beautiful air as he doesnt let go of jungkooks grip on his hand.

“you woke up at the right time.” he mumbles. jungkook faces him and urges him to look up with his free hand softly guiding yugyeoms chin.

“i’m a light sleeper with a sixth sense.” jungkook shrugs. “you alright? your head get to you?” yugyeom nods. he appreciates jungkook not probing for details. jungkook sighs and pats the prince’s head. it was odd because jungkook was shorter by a bit but yugyeom felt small and elegant under the slayer’s gestures.

yugyeom doesn’t believe in love at first sight. he doesn’t have the experience. but in this moment he knows he feels love. hes reassured by the hold of jungkook’s hand, the warmth jungkook radiated and he just wants to hug him.

“let me walk you home,” jungkook insists. in turn, yugyeom accepts the offer and they head back toward the palace.

hand in hand.

they didn’t stand close beside each other, but their hands radiated enough closeness and comfort for them to feel attached. yugyeom loved this feeling and these lingering moments. is this love?

“you’ll find your love son, tomorrow night you’ll attend the ball and meet all the potential women.” yugyeom’s father claims as they ate their dinner. the word, love, makes yugyeom think of jungkook. not any woman.

“may i invite someone?”

“who?”

“his name is jungkook.”

“that slayer? why? why are you even associating with him?” the king slams his hand on the table. its visible how he is seething at the idea.

“i like him.” yugyeom doesn’t hesitate with his reply as he eats.

“listen here son, you don’t like any boy. especially not jungkook.” he gets up and walks away, leaving yugyeom to his food. instead of finishing, yugyeom puts down his fork and knife and gets up as well. his hands are shaking as he pushes his chair in under the table and walk away. he shakily wipes his face of the tears falling out. he hates himself for always angering his father. and he’s unsure if it was worth it this time.

but the remembrance of jungkooks warmth assures him it is very worth it. he hurries to his room and grabs a paper and an ink pen from his desk. he writes down a note and rushes to his balcony. he tapes the paper to the vase with the flowers jungkook had given to him the first day.

hey slayer,

there’s a ball tomorrow. show up.

prince

yugyeom quirks up a smile and walks back into his room. he jumps into bed, the smile never leaving his lips. he left his balcony doors open ajar without realizing because of his excitement. he was too happy and excited to think straight. but jungkook had an at ease mind and shut the doors for him, taking the note and stuffing it in his back pocket.

“prince, you need to be more careful…” jungkook looks down at the garden and smiles a bit. he remembers the sunflower he has at home he picked out himself from a garden too far to find. and this is the sunflower he greets yugyeom with the next evening.

yugyeom gives him a look of question. jungkook steps closer and puts the flower in yugyeoms hair to sit on his ear.

“i didn’t steal this from your garden. look, it looks good on you” jungkook smiles. “you’re adorable when you’re shy.”

yugyeom smiles and leans in to kiss jungkook on the cheek. he moves back and admires the tinge of pink on jungkooks face. he enjoyed the feeling of having this impact on him. “thank you,” yugyeom looks around and notices his father lingering with another man, having a conversation.

“um, i’ll have to go see my dad. talk to you in a bit.” he pushes past jungkook, realizing what this ball is for. he finds the first woman who walks by and takes her hand with a smile. “hey there,”

she smiles at him and they begin small talk. yugyeom is trying. but the whole time his mind is on jungkook and how bad he feels to have pushed him away. on the other hand, jungkook is off to the side with a drink in his hand. he’s watching yugyeom and feels down about their circumstance right now. he isn’t surprised. slayers aren’t liked among many societies. they’re known to be the criminals, the careless one, and dangerous. yugyeom is out of his league but here he is. he’s surprised yugyeom hasn’t recognized him. jungkook isn’t the most innocent of slayers, he’s commited crimes himself.

he notices as yugyeom walks away with a woman, smiling and laughing together. to say jungkook is surprised is an understatement. he can tell yugyeom hates this and jungkook finds that makes yugyeom an unbelievably easy catch.

yugyeom feels his stomach churning as he talks to the woman. her name he doesnt remember and her beauty astounding. her personality thus far is more than likeable. he believes that if he never met jungkook he’d be head over heels for her. especially now that they’re kissing and holding hands. he wants to try. he can’t let his father feel disappointed. he needs to become the next king and make this kingdom a better one for everyone. his father is great but he’s greedy. traditions need to change and everyone needs to survive in a happier manner. as harsh as it sounds, he needs to forget about jungkook and use a woman to get there. but he can’t. it hurts.

a lot.

he moves back, his lips leaving hers and he sees that she’s smiling. “you’re good,” she compliments. he smiles back sheepishly. after thanking her and continuing their small talk, he leads her back out to the ball room but remains at the entrance from the hallway he was just in.

“how was that?” jungkook’s voice speaks from behind and yugyeom turns around to face him. yugyeom flushes his feelings into his guts and he knows - no he feels the hot red in his face. jungkook’s expression was an odd one. he couldn’t tell if he was mad, upset, happy, or anything. he seemed neutral and expressing a facade. he’s building a wall. yugyeom shrugs.

“i dont know. i dont like this initiative.” jungkook raises a brow, showing interest in what yugyeom is saying. “i wanna find love on my own time. i dont want it to just be limited to a wo-”

“come with me.” jungkook interrupts yugyeom. he does that a lot. “yugyeom, i’ve known you long.”

“its only been a short period kook-”

“he erased your memories yugyeom.” jungkook grabs a hold of yugyeoms hand and yugyeom notices jungkook is shaking. “yugs… i thought you’d remember from the way i call you prince. the sunflower in your hair. we did this all before.”

“the stars align when we’re together yugyeom. i thanked them everyday for giving me, you. but he erased your memories with the asteri herb. he erased me.” jungkooks hands both hold onto yugyeoms and tighten their hold. yugyeom is confused and anxious. he feels an overwhelming wave of something. something. he’s been feeling this something for a long time. this sense of nostalgic dé ja vu. prince.

“get him!” a voice echoes and everything suddenly moves slowly. yugyeom feels slow and distraught. the warmth around his hands gone too quickly and jungkook tackled to the ground by guards.

he sees jungkook. but the jungkook he sees is one much more youthful. puffier cheeks, shorter hair, and less lean. his jungkook. the jungkook that mark raised. mark raised this boy and lead him into the path of a slayer. this boy, is yugyeom’s first friend, first kiss, and first love.

and it clicked.

“what are you doing! stop it!” yugyeom exclaims as he snaps back into reality. he leaps forward to grab the guards away from jungkook but another pulls him back. “l-let go!” yugyeom grunts as he’s held back from jungkook.

“prince yugyeom, you musn’t get near him. that’s jeon jungkook-”

“i know who he is and i demand you all to let us go!” yugyeom shouts and punches the guard repeatedly in hopes of pushing him away. his eyes water out of frustration and distress. his head is pounding as memories spill out of a locked box in his head. his vision is blurred yet focused on jungkook perfectly. jungkook is grunting and at the contact of the guards heavy force as they lock his hands together in a linked chain.

“he’s well known to seduce princesses and princes and then kill them for their wealth. prince yugyeom you must stay away.” yugyeoms eyes widen at what he hears and thrashes in the guards hold. the tears of frustration wiping away at their own pace as he just wants to get out of this nauseating situation. he suddenly stops - breath hard and deep. he gazes at jungkook under his bangs all messed up from his tantrum in the guards hold.

“mark raised you? why would you just come back to kill me? would you do that really? you triggered my memories to what? to just end it?” yugyeom spits out. he doesn’t want to believe it but the silence jungkook provides is enough to shake yugyeom up.

“it’s not tru-”

“the king ordered for him to be jailed within the palace, underground.” the guard interrupts. yugyeom looks hysterical at this point and feels the hyperventilation eating at his limbs. he felt useless. no matter what, no one will listen to him only to the kind. he chants and yells repeatedly for them to stop but jungkook is gone in a matter of minutes and yugyeom is left alone in the hall. he rubs his eyes harshly and feels the migraine pounding at an unbelievable pattern, one almost like jungkook when he breathes in his sleep. jungkook, jungkook, jungkook.

a yellowish-orangish object on the floor catches yugyeoms eye. he drops down to his knees and picks up the sunflower. amazingly, its in perfect shape. the same shape it was given to him by jungkook. he holds it close and shakily sighs. he’s distressed.

he also hears footsteps nearing him. these footsteps he knows all too well. he refuses to look up at the king and simply stays on the floor with the flower in his hands.

“son, you will not see that boy ever again. he’s locked in the palace chamber.” the king declares flatly before walking away.

and finally, the tears begin to fall. yugyeom hasn’t officially cried this way in a long time. the last time, now that he remembers, was during the erasure of his memories of jungkook.

here he is again. back to square one.

\------

“youngjae, has jungkook come back?”

“no… i need to talk to you about him actually.” youngjae gives mark a cup of fresh tea, a grim look on his face.

“whats wrong babe? did he do something?”

“he went to see your brother.”

end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for the people who hate cliffhanger endings.. c:

jungkook sits on the bed, his head hanging down as he gazes at the ground. his hands are firm on his lap and the silence is the only thing comforting him now. it’s been two weeks since then and he guessed that yugyeom is married off already.

he gets nightmares about it.

he expects the oncoming footsteps to be another guard on his way to provide food. this causes him not to spare a glance at the visitor until he heard a click. he fixes his gaze up quickly at the person unlocking his cell. a smile quickly quirks up on his lips and he rushes up against the bars. he pushes his face between two of them while holding the bars with his hands.

“y-yugyeom? yugyeom? what- what are you doing? oh my god.” he’s shaking in pure bliss at the beauty of the other. yugyeom looks amazing. his hair is longer and darker and his skin looks so soft and his lips so plump - he could go on and on. he remembers feeling this deprived before he had seen yugyeom again. he hates it. he would rather die than be in another world without him. he wants this to be proper. he wants this to flow beautifully and slowly and wonderfully.

“let’s go,” yugyeom whispers as he reaches his hand out for jungkook to hold. he immediately holds it, scared of losing its touch another time. the two sneak out and find a motorcycle ready for them. “i got it for you” yugyeom smiles and pulls out keys. he gives them to jungkook who smiles back, a huge bunny smile where his dimples make their appearance. both boys get on, jungkook driving and yugyeom being the big bear latching onto jungkook perfectly. 

“go to duskati jungkook, it’s time to see my brother. he’s going to help us, he’s going to let us stay there. and then we’ll come back for asteri and rule it together.” yugyeom tightens his hold. “i’m giving you my heart jungkook, i’m giving it to a fool and the risk is making me love you more and more. i want us and asteri to be one.”

jungkook cant help but smile brightly and rev the engine. “let’s go, the others are waiting. oh gosh you’re going to meet tae and jimin I'm so excited.”

yugyeom reaches over and nudges jungkooks cheek with his nose. jungkook turns his head and his eyes gaze into yugyeoms that are slowly shutting as he leans in. the moment of passionate kissing goes by beautifully quick and so does their journey. this is the start of something spectacular and they’re ready to tackle the world - or more so asteri. 


End file.
